One magical night (strange magic story)
by JNCVFREAK
Summary: It was their first night as a married couple... Sorry for mistakes on here ( I wrote it a long time ago xD) But hope you all enjoy! jejej


Hello everyone, this is my first time using fanfiction so i really dont know much about this jeje but I wanted to show some of my ideas on here and hope you all like this! ^_^

One Magical Night!

. It was the first that the newly weds were alone in a slightly lit up room with candles. This was the night... The night their vows would be fulfilled. Marianne and Bog stare at each other blushing in a very awkward yet romantic way.  
. Bog: *ahem* Marianne?!  
. Marianne: Y-yes?! Bog?!  
. Bog: Um?! *stares at her deeply and starts to kiss her everywhere, on her forehead, cheeks, mouth, neck and chest*  
. Marianne: Bog!, I love you!... Do you... love me? As much as I do?...  
. Bog: *stops kissing her and stares at her for a moment and answers* Of course I do Marianne!... Why wouldn't I?!  
. Marianne: Cause I... I don't want my heart to break again!  
. Bog: You wont and neither would I. *smiles at her*  
. Marianne: *smiles back and then they continue to kiss*  
Bog stops for a moment and asks.  
Bog: Can I... *gulp* take off your clothes?!  
. Marianne: *blushing like crazy nods yes*  
. Bog: *starts to take off her dress and as he does that he keeps kissing several parts of her face again*  
Marianne: *starts to giggle* I'm sorry... I just felt a little tickle.  
. Bog: *looking at her in a funny way* jejej Oh, your ticklish now are you? *makes an evil and funny laugh*  
. Marianne: Bog? Bog, no! Don't you dare!... I swear Bog if you... *starts laughing*  
. Bog: Oh, come on Marianne! You know its fun!  
Marianne: *still laughing* Bog no, please stop!...  
. Bog: *laughs, while admiring his loved one laughing sais* Ok, ok I'm sorry I couldn't help myself! *stops tickling her*  
. Marianne: *trying to stop laughing she jumps on to Bog* Woah!, your gonna pay!  
. Bog: Bring it, tough girl, I'm not ticklish!  
. Marianne: Oh yeah, well see about that! *starts to tickle him*  
. Bog: *yawns* Ha ha, it's that all you got?!

Marianne tickles him on his neck, arms, stomach, his wings even and nitting seemed to work... Until she stopped and looked at his feet...

. Marianne: *grins, takes a feather and tickles him on the feet* Ha, ha How about now Bog?!

. Bog: *with his eyes wide open starts to laugh* Oh no, what? This cant be... *keeps laughing*  
. Marianne: Jaja what's wrong Boggy? ... Is it too much? Jajaja  
. Bog: No, please stop... *continues laughing* ok, ok stop I learned my lesson, please Marianne.  
. Marianne: *watching her beloved one laugh and beg makes her stop, she stares at him for a moment and then... Boom gives him a big, strong, deep kiss!* Mmm!  
. Bog: *eyes wide open looks at her and just goes with it*

They both continue what they had actually started and Bog keeps taking her clothes of or what she had left. He stops again and looks at her with a big smile and sais I love you!  
. Bog: You look beautiful. I mean it!  
. Marianne: *start to blush like crazy again and turns her head away!* No, I'm not.  
. Bog: Yes! You are! And don't ever say that again! *kisses her as he gently pushes her down on the bed full of prim roses petals *

Bog continues kissing her this time on her stomach and on her chest, this time Bog stops and stares really deeply at her and asks.

. Bog: May I touch you?!  
. Marianne: *With eyes wide open, gulps and nods yes*  
. Bog: Sorry if I become a bit rough!  
. Marianne: It- its ok! * she moans as her beloved teases her chest*

Now both lovers are dealing ready for the next step, now that they are seeing each other nude anyways.

. Bog: *with a little nervous voice sais* I'm going for it.  
. Marianne: *nods in agreement*

Once he "gets in" Marianne moans with a little scream, Bog Immediately stops and sais I can't... Marianne quickly stops his sentence and sais Shh its ok, I want you to keep going. Bog stares at her and he keeps going once again. Now the two lovers are becoming one as they keep their romantic yet slightly rough night. After they finished doing what they were doing they stare at each other side by side enjoying their love embrace.

. Marianne: *starts to cry, tears of joy of course* I'm sorry *sniff* this was very special and magical to me!  
. Bog: Aww don't cry, it was also magical for me!

Both keep staring at each other and hugging real close. Marianne's starts to fall asleep in his arms and chest as Bog admires her and prays that this would never end.

Hope everyone enjoys this short story I did! jeje (Yes this story I am potsing is a previous one I posted on Deviantart but I thought I'd share this here too ^-^) And I hope its actually appropriate for this site jeje ^^; if not just give me a shout about it jeje


End file.
